


Downpour

by PhoenixandMuser



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixandMuser/pseuds/PhoenixandMuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The more I look, the more scars I see on you.” He commented quietly.<br/>“Yeah, I’m scratched up something chronic.” Sebastian agreed.<br/>“How did you get this one?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

Jim closed his eyes, book held open on his lap. In the comfort and warmth of his plush London apartment, he listened to the rain hammer on the windows in an icy fury. Through the dull thuds of the water pelting the glass, he could hear the hiss of the rain ricocheting off the roads below and car tires slicing through the puddles.

A small smile formed on his lips. Somewhere in the miserable city, his loyal Sebastian was filled with resentment and soaked to the bone atop an office block or in an alley. Sebastian’s job would be done, and any moment now, he would be fumbling with his phone, hands red with the cold, to send Jim an update.

The sound of the rain lulled Jim into a still, silent serenity. The bright chime of his mobile pulled him from his moment of peace and his smile grew. Instead of reading the message Sebastian had sent, he got to his feet and padded through the flat.

 

Sebastian cursed repeatedly, his foul language the only thing flowing more heavily than the torrential rain. He cursed when his phone almost slipped from his wet hands, when his gun wouldn’t fit neatly back in its case due to his haste, when his skin began to sting from the cold, but above all, he cursed Jim for sending him out tonight.

Finally ready to depart, he wasted no time in leaving the scene in the care of the clean-up team and making his way home.

When he reached the hallway of the home he and Jim shared, he was sodden and shivering. He pushed his dripping hair out of his sullen face and felt no guilt as he traipsed over the carpet, dripping and leaving murky wet footprints as he made his way to the bathroom.

There, he found that Jim had run him a hot bath, setting a bathrobe out on the radiator to stay warm, and fresh towels on the heated rack. A smile played on his lips and he shook his head, toeing off his boots and peeling the drenched clothes from his body. He tested the temperature of the water then got in, submerging himself from the neck down.

“Jim?” he called out.

Now sat in his bedroom, Jim raised his head at the sound of his name. He stood and walked slowly to the bathroom, making a small noise of distaste when he saw the mess Sebastian had made of the carpet. He leaned in the doorway and shot the blond an accusatory glare “You did that on purpose, after all the effort I went to for you.”

“You sent me on a job and you knew it would rain like that.”

“You wound me with your assumptions, Sebastian. Now what do you want?”

Sebastian folded his arms on the edge of the bath, resting his chin on them and watching Jim. He shook his head “Nothing really.”

Jim smiled and crossed the room. He perched on the edge of the bath and prompted the taller man to sit up. Sleeves rolled to his elbows, he scooped water up in his hands and poured it onto the already soaked blond hair. He repeated the action a few times, transfixed with the way droplets would roll down his scarred back. Once he was done, he took a bottle of shampoo and began to massage some into his scalp.

Tired, blue eyes falling closed, Sebastian sighed with contentment as Jim continued.

For a while it was silent, aside from the sounds of the still water being disturbed, and the distant cacophony of the harsh rain outside. Done with washing the sniper’s hair, Jim now idly ran his fingertips over his skin. “The more I look, the more scars I see on you.” He commented quietly.

“Yeah, I’m scratched up something chronic.” Sebastian agreed.

“How did you get this one?” he traced a jagged scar on his left shoulder.

“I think I was breaking in somewhere through the window.” He paused for a second. “Ex’s parents, when I was 17.”

“You witless thug, why go through the window? Okay, what about the other one?” he tapped another, further up.

“A bullet - while I was on duty, mind, not while I was working for you.”

“The palms of your hands?”

“Climbing over barbed wire to rescue a neighbour’s cat when I was young.”

Jim laughed at this and continued. “Is this the one from a tiger?” he leaned in and ran his hand over Sebastian’s chest.

“Yeah, I was just trying to help her cub out of a trap, fucking hell, you’d think I was skinning it for a rug the way it went at me.” The blond lamented.

“I did think you were skinning it. I never had you down as an animal lover.” He smirked.

Sebastian grinned and looked up at Jim. “You know me, I’m a sensitive soul.” He took a bottle of conditioner and handed it to him “Keep going.”

Jim shook his head, but proceeded to massage conditioner into his hair “I’ve spoilt you. What about the scar above your elbow?”

“Spoilt me? You just don’t want me to catch a cold and miss a job.” He snorted “I put a plate on the stove while it was still hot and it shattered. That’s how I got the ones on my stomach and chin too. Shards flying everywhere.”

“That was bloody stupid.” Jim muttered.

“You’re rarely hungry in the mornings, you wanted breakfast, and I wanted to make it for you. It’s not my fault you woke up and kicked me out of bed while I was still half drunk.”

“It’s not my fault you got drunk.” The brunet countered, smoothing Sebastian’s hair back from his face.

“It most certainly was your fault - you’re a pain in the arse.” He took Jim’s hand and kissed it to show he wasn’t being sincere. “You didn’t even care that I was bleeding when I came back, you just asked where your coffee was.”

Jim let out a quiet laugh and began to rinse his hair. Sebastian lifted his chin to prevent the water running into his eyes. He hummed with satisfaction when Jim raked his fingers gently through his hair, which had darkened to a medium brown from the water. He smiled but remained quiet as Jim gently towel dried it.

Sebastian reclined, resting his head on Jim’s outer thigh. The shorter man grumbled about the damp seeping into the fabric of his suit trousers, but allowed him to keep resting. Their flat fell silent as they relaxed in each other’s company.

It was only when the water started to feel tepid against Sebastian’s skin that he stirred. Jim passed him a towel without speaking, then left for his bedroom, allowing the blond a moment to get out of the bath and dry off before following.

By this point, Jim had stripped to his underwear and slipped into bed, book held in his lap once again. He looked up when Sebastian walked in, changing into a pair of pyjama bottoms and getting into bed beside him.

“I’m wrong about you.” He muttered, leaning across Jim to turn off the lamp.

“Most likely, yes.” He tutted, turning the lamp back on and looking down at his book. “What are you wrong about this time?”

“C’mere…” he murmured, lying down and tugging Jim’s arm.

Jim sighed and turned off the bedside light, leaving his book on the nightstand. He lay down and allowed himself to be pulled into Sebastian’s arms.

“When I blew up that plate, you threw a bottle of antiseptic at me before asking for a coffee, and today you ran me a hot bath and washed my hair.”

“So?”

“You’re a pussycat deep down. You really care about me.” He teased, kissing the top of his head.

“Fuck off, you’re hired help.”

“Yeah, okay.” He shrugged. “Thank you, Jim.”

 


End file.
